Creed
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. This episode marks the debut of TryGouram, the combination of Gouram and TryChaser 2000. Synopsis With the Gurongi case seemingly over, Yusuke is brought in to have his bike and its new armor studied as Ichijo tries to reach out to his sick mother. Plot Yusuke manages to swerve and avoid the truck, but afterwards, the Trychaser becomes unresponsive. As Unidentified Lifeform #24 attempts to hit him with a truck while he is unable to move, he turns into Dragon Form and leaps away, forcing Unidentified Lifeform #24 to get out of his truck. Yusuke grabs a nearby rod and transforms it into a staff, apparently destroying Unidentified Lifeform #24. Ichijo reports this as Yusuke sifts through the wreckage that the truck pushed the Trychaser into. Yusuke wonders why it suddenly stopped, but Ichijo advises him to not touch it and to see if it’s dangerous first. Yusuke replies that it’s fine, due to Kuuga’s mark being on it. Nozomi then calls and tells him that his mother collapsed. Ichijo then asks to speak to Enokida, which surprises Nozomi. Nagoya West Community Hospital, 11:06 a.m. Ichijo’s mother is seen in a hospital bed. Ichijo gets Enokida on the phone, and requests that she look at Yusuke’s motorcycle. Yusuke then asks Ichijo if anything happened to his mother, but replies that it’ll be fine. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 11:23 a.m. Sugita tells Nozomi that him and Sakuraki will head to the scene, and afterwards he will take her daughter to her piano lesson. Nozomi remarks that he’s a good father, but he insists that he’s ordinary. Nozomi asks Enokida if Ichijo needed to be at the research institute, and if any other officer could stand in for him, since she believes he should go visit his mother. Nozomi tells her that since her father was also a policeman and dedicated to his work, her mother seemed very lonely up until her father passed away from disease. Enokida says that Ichijo acts that way because it’s in his nature, and deeply cares, unlike herself, whose husband left her because she was consumed by her work, and tells her to have faith in Ichijo. Shinjuku District, 11:57 a.m. Ra-Baruba-Da comments that the flying object has appeared to Zu-Gooma-Gu. She asks him what happened to Me-Gyarido-Gi, and he replies that he has not yet returned. She then orders him to call Me-Gadora-Da. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 0:34 p.m. The Trychaser, complete with the beetle, is assembled in Enokida’s research lab. As they walk in the halls, Enokida comments that she was wondering what kind of person #4 was, and couldn’t believe it was Yusuke. She also asks Ichijo if he should return to Nagoya now that the situation has settled. When Yusuke asks why Ichijo would return to Nagoya, she assures him that it’s nothing, but Yusuke catches on and asks if it has to do with Ichijo’s mother. Enokida confirms that his mother fainted, but that it was nothing serious. Ichijo returns to HQ, and Yusuke tells him to contact him if anything happens. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 0:55 p.m. Sakurako welcomes Jean back, who appears worried. When she questions him about it, he reveals that he doesn’t feel that he can face Mika since he couldn’t protect the fragments her father found. Sakurako then gets a call from Yusuke, who tells her that the armor appeared. Sakurako tells him that the Linto treated the beetle as a messenger from god. She then tells Jean that the pieces were retrieved to try to cheer him up. At the lab, Enokida comments that the beetle changed the bike’s form, and she doubts that it can be changed back, but Yusuke thinks that it may work like Kuuga’s weapons and revert back to its original shape. When Yusuke touches the armor, it glows. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 1:09 p.m. Minori enters the full restaurant, and Tamasaburo requests her help, since he’s the only one there. Chiba City-Shinminato, 2:07 p.m. Sugita looks over the scene where Unidentified Lifeform #24 perished, and comments that it’s odd that they couldn’t find any parts of Unidentified Lifeform #24’s body. One of the other officers notices that the manhole cover was open, and they theorize that it escaped using it. Metropolitan Police-Director General’s Room, 3:03 p.m. Ichijo reports that the UFO was likely an ancient weapon that was revived for #4, and requests that it be placed under his command. The director isn’t sure, but comments that since #4 has defeated 21 out of the 24 Unidentified Lifeforms, and has saved many people, if the UFO is related to #4, it should at least be given some protection by the police. Ichijo and Nozomi briefly and awkwardly meet in the hallway outside until Ichijo receives a report about Unidentified Lifeform #24 hijacking another truck, and runs off. Ichijo’s mom wakes up. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 4:57 p.m. Enokida comments that after Yusuke touched it, the bike seemed to awaken. She then gets a call from Ichijo, who reports that Unidentified Lifeform #24 didn’t die. The bike then gives off sparks, and Yusuke rides off on it, damaging some of the equipment that the scientists were using to measure it. Taitou District, 6:31 p.m. Yusuke catches up with Unidentified Lifeform #24 again, along with Ichijo. As Yusuke charges his bike at the truck, the front of the bike spouts flames, and manages to topple the truck, killing Unidentified Lifeform #24. However, once this happens, the beetle turns back into stone, returning the Trychaser to its original form. Yusuke then suggests to Ichijo that he return to Nagoya, but Ichijo asks him what would happen if something happened. Yusuke says he understands, and after Ichijo suggests he rest, he tells Ichijo that the hospital his mother is staying at accepts visitors’ calls until 8 p.m. Ichijo nods and drives off. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 7:58 p.m. As Ichijo finishes up a report, he calls his mother at the hospital, and teases her that she fell ill despite being the head nurse. She teases him back, and asks how he can be so free, and the pair then hangs up. Nozomi, who was outside the conference room where Ichijo called his mom (and overheard the conversation), smiles. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Dragon Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 14, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 4 features episodes 13-16. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 4, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes